digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Swordmon (Digimon Legendary Legacy)
Swordmon is a character of the fan-fictional series, Digimon Legendary Legacy. He appears in the first season of the series, The Legend is Golden. The name "Swordmon" refers only to his Champion form. It is speculated in future episodes that Swordmon will have the ability to digivolve. Swordmon fell from the sky into the Digital World landing in the capital of the Digital World, Rose City, also known as Center City. When he woke up he was unable to remember the events that took place prior to waking up in the city, and the leader of Rose City claimed Swordmon suffered from amnesia. The first digimon he meets is a Knightmon who often calls himself the General, as he is the General of the Knightmons who defend the city. He journeys throughout the season attempting to break out of his amnesia and find his true place of origin. Personality Swordmon is courageous, but is also comical from time to time. In his conversation with the General, as Knightmon would call himself, he mocked Knightmon and took head on attacks from him. He is compassionate when it comes to other Digimons, as seen when he steps in to aid Rose City from Golemon's attacks. There are still unknowns left about Swordmon which have yet to be answered, but as the season progresses so will his personality. Attacks *'Power Slash': Attacks the enemy with a 1-handed slash from his high-powered sword. *'Power Strike': Swings his sword forward at a fast rate depriving the enemy of attacking. Description Swordmon fell from the sky towards the Digital World, he managed to land in the Capital of the Digital World, Rose City. There he aided the Knightmons, as well as their General, in stopping the rogue Golemon from destroying the city. His physical appearance is similar to that of Knightmon; however, he is less plastered in armor, less shorter and much swifter. He wears heavily sized boots and wears a black glove on his right hand; on his back he carries a scabbard with no sword in it. Towards the left side of his body, he carries another scabbard which has his extremely powerful sword, which is said to have the ability to penetrate any chrome digizoid. The sword is inscribed with a Digicode which reads, пэацэ (平和 Heiwa, lit. "Peace"). Other Forms Legendmon Legendmon is an Angel Warrior Digimon whose name derives from the traditional narrative that is perceived by the teller and listener Legend. Legendmon is a very powerful Digimon, created by the Creator of the Digimons and the Digital World himself. It is said that Legendmon is so powerful, his mightiest punch could shatter the entire Digital World; his power is almost equal to that of the Creator. In essence, Virus-type Digimons fear his power and some may even underestimate it. He is a being of justice, peace and balance and will destroy any Digimon who defies those rights. Even with the immense power it possess, Legendmon somehow manages to restrain the power from corrupting him. In times of crisis, Legendmon is said to be the first and the only one into the battle field. He can sense danger and is highly intelligent. He holds a unique power that enables him to summon his Legendary Sword into battle which could slice through the purest of chrome digizoid. A Digicode is inscribed on his Legendary Sword when he summons which reads, пэацэ (平和 Heiwa, lit. "Peace")Though he is powerful,legend says a digimon code named "Bantyo"fused with another digimon,can defeat him Attacks *'Legendary Sword': Calls upon the Digital World's essence to summon a sword that is so powerful, it can slice through any material. *'Legendary Punch':A punch so powerful, it has the ability to destroy the entire Digital World. *'Legendary Blast':Fires a powerful blast formed from both hands that has the force to take out other dimensions. *'Legendary Energy':The ability to take away the power of a Digimon and purify them, relieving them of all of their abilities forever. *'Dark Impale':Charges at the enemy with his Legendary Sword at a super fast speed and attacks in a quick maneuver not even the naked eye can see. Appearances Fan:Digimon Legendary Legacy Fan:The Legend is Golden (Book One) Fan:The Four Attributes (Book Two) Fan:The Great War (Book Three) Fan:United Digital City (Book Four) Fan:Enter the Great Evil (Book Five) Fan:The Legacy Reborn (Book Six) Variations / Subspecies *'Knightmon' Category:Fan Digimon